


Hera

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Stalker ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: “Calm down!? You stun me, kidnap me, tie me up and stick me in a fucking warehouse and you want to talk!?” Juno demanded, “Fuck off, Donovan! We’re through! We’ve been through for two years, we aren’t together anymore!”“I don’t agree.”





	Hera

Of all the days for Juno to be kidnapped by a psychotic man with a grudge, it had to be the day they had a date planned. Peter resisted the urge to sigh as he crept silently along the wall of the abandoned warehouse (and really, an abandoned warehouse? Honestly, no originality), listening for the sounds of yelling as he tried to keep his nice clothes undirtied. He knew exactly which warehouse the man and Juno were in, the loud yelling and arguing told him that. He simply had to be careful to avoid the cameras the man had set up. He crept silently through an unwatched window, listening to the loud arguments as he got steadily closer to where the man had Juno tied to a chair in the center of the small room.

“Juno, you need to calm down and-“ the man was saying, but Juno’s furious voice cut him off.

“Calm down!?”

“-and listen to what I’m-“

“ _Calm down_!? You stun me, kidnap me, tie me up and stick me in a fucking warehouse and you want to _talk_?” he demanded, “Fuck off, Donovan! We’re through! We’ve been through for two years! We’re not together anymore!” Peter blinked, pausing for a moment. An ex? It had never occurred to him that Juno may have dated others before him. How strange.

“I don’t agree.” the man, Donovan, shook his head, “We were _perfect_ for each other and you want to just end it? That’s stupid!”

“I _did_ end it! Two years ago, right before you went nuts and locked me in your fucking basement!” Peter started moving again, though it was growing increasingly difficult to remain calm and objective with what he was hearing.

“I love you! I needed to show you how well we fit together!” Donovan defended his actions, “And I would have too if that crazy bitch hadn’t interrupted us.”

“ _Don’t_ talk about Rita that way! And don’t think even for a minute that I would have changed my mind!” Juno snapped, “Let me go right now or I swear I’ll-“

“Chill, Hera, you were always so demanding.” the man had the gall to shake his head, and Juno grit his teeth.

“Don’t call me that!” he snarled, “I hate it when you call me that!”

“Well, I think it’s cute.” Donovan shrugged, “Like you. And we’re together again, so you get to get used to it all over again. Why are you so angry?”

“Where to fucking start.” Juno glared daggers, “Aside from the whole kidnapping and creepy ranting? And the fact that you ruined my date tonight? And that your delusional ass actually believes-“

“Date?” Donovan’s voice was soft. Quiet. Deadly. “What do you mean date?”

“My date with my boyfriend.” Juno glared even as Peter warred between grinning with pride and groaning at Juno’s foolishness, “My amazing and incredible boyfriend who is probably on his way right now to kick your ass.”

“ _I’m_ your boyfriend.” Donovan’s hand was flexing as if he itched to hit Juno, setting Peter’s blood boiling, “ _Me_. Are you cheating on me, Hera?”

“We aren’t dating so no, I’m not cheating.” Juno glared, “So get off my case. I’m in love with someone else, and you need to get the hell away from me and _stay_ away.”

“In love with-Bullshit!” Donovan snarled, a vein throbbing in his temple, “You’re in love with me, you just need to remember!”

“I haven’t loved you for years!” Juno snapped right back, “I love Pe-Rex Glass! You’re just an ex! A crazy ex that Rex and I are gonna laugh about later, after we have fantastic sex because he is _so_ much better than you!”

“You miserable, cheating, ungrateful little hussy!” Donovan was angry. Angry and distracted. So all Peter had to do was let his wonderful, defiant Juno keep the man talking, sneak up behind him and-

Donovan was kissing Juno. Donovan was gripping his face roughly and kissing him like he was claiming him, heedless of Juno’s look of disgust nor his vain struggles to get away. Peter saw red. He wasn’t sure when his knife had jumped into his hand, but he readied it with a low growl that went unheard thanks to the man’s sick chuckle.

“I’m gonna take my time with you, Hera.” he nuzzled Juno’s cheek almost lovingly, making his face twist with rage and revulsion, “Get you making those noises I missed so much. And then I’m gonna take you away from here, and your boy toy can search all he wants but he’ll _never_ -“ his tirade was cut off by a knife in his throat. Juno’s beautiful eyes widened, a few droplets of red blood spattering across his cheeks like freckles. The goon fell choking to the floor, eyes wide and disbelieving, and Peter made sure to kick him for good measure as he strolled over to Juno.

“Are you alright, darling?” he flicked out his handkerchief and started scrubbing at every part of his face the fiend had caressed, “Did he hurt you? Touch you?”

“Fucking obviously.” Juno grit out, renewing his struggles as the light faded from Donovan’s eyes, “Cut me loose.”

“Did he manage to... do anything to you?” Peter asked, voice a mask of calm concealing the red haze threatening to obscure his vision when he saw the hand-shaped bruises on Juno’s wrists, “Did he-“

“I’m fine!” Juno snapped, but Peter saw the way he shook, “He didn’t rape me or anything, promise. Just get me outta here, okay?” Peter took care of his restraints without another word, making quick work of them. Juno all but leapt out of the chair, so quickly he stumbled and nearly fell as the blood rushed back to his legs. Luckily, Peter was there to catch him.

“A man could get used to catching you like this.” he grinned that smile he knew Juno loved so much, hoping it hid the way his hands twitched. Hoping Juno couldn’t see how badly he wanted to flay Donovan’s corpse and hang it up in HCPD headquarters for letting that madman go free, “Shall I carry you home like a princess?”

“Maybe after a few drinks.” Juno growled, straightening to stand on his own, “Fucking Donovan, ugh.”

“You knew this man?” Peter asked, letting Juno lean on him as they started their slow walk out of the warehouse, “Donovan, was it?”

“He’s an ex.” he sighed, “One I thought was in prison. Short version, I tried to break up with him two years ago, he didn’t like that, kidnapped me and kept me locked up for a month trying to change my mind, might have killed me if Rita hadn’t busted in and rescued me.” Peter kept his breathing steady to contain his rage. Fuck, why hadn’t he simply incapacitated Donovan? Why had he granted him a quick death? Stupid, Peter, stupid! “Then I paid Khan to keep him in prison as long as he could.”

“I am so sorry you had to go through that.” he said honestly, drawing Juno closer. The detective seemed grateful for the contact, even if he didn’t say so, “Truly, I am.”

“It’s whatever.” Juno sighed, “I’m just glad he’s gone.”

“If I may ask...” Peter said hesitantly, “That name he kept calling you. Hera? What was that about?”

“He used to be obsessed with old Earth mythology.” Juno looked tired, “According to him, the goddess Juno is just a knockoff copy of another goddess that was stolen from a better culture. The original goddess was named Hera and that’s why he called me that. He thought it was so clever, especially when I told him about Ben.”

“I see.” Peter said with a scowl, “And you weren’t a fan?”

“I hated it.” Juno said, “Now more than ever.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Peter said, “Now let’s get you home. I’ll make you something to eat and give you a back massage.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” Juno said flatly, earning a laugh from Peter.

“My dear Juno, prepare for a night of pampering and care.” he chuckled, “And inescapable affection. After all, our date was ruined and you’ve had a stressful night. Is it so wrong for me to want to spoil you rotten?”

“You know I don’t need all that.” Juno sighed.

“I‘m aware.” Peter said, “But I want to. Please. Indulge me.” Juno rolled his eyes, but Peter could see the way his lips twitched.

“If you really have to.” he gave in, “Just nothing crazy. I need a drink. Or five.”

“I’m going to stop you at one.”

“Rude.”

“Smart, actually.”

“Smartly rude, but still rude.”

“Juno.”

“Hm?” Juno said, and Peter kissed him. Juno blinked, frozen for a moment before he started to kiss back. Peter let it go on for a few moments before he reluctantly pulled away, face warm even though he’d kissed Juno countless times before. He doubted he’d ever get over the rush.

“I love you.” he said softly, “And I’m going to keep you safe no matter what. You’ll never be safer than you are in my arms, alright? And I won’t let anything like this happen ever again.” Juno blinked, cheeks dark and eyes full of that surprise he always got when Nureyev made a grand declaration of love. One day Peter would get him so used to it that that charming expression of surprise would become a distant memory. Juno swallowed, taking a moment to think before he spoke.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay... And... Love you too.”


End file.
